


Sing Out Strong

by sabinelagrande



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ten Songs Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten songs for Loki and Sif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Out Strong

**1\. Dethklok - Thunderhorse**

She smells like battle, like earth, like sweat and blood, the metal scent of too long in armor. There is nothing ladylike about it, no reminiscence of other women he knows, no hint of the courtiers he finds himself surrounded by.

It's getting to be something he enjoys, perhaps a bit too much.

 

**2\. The Proclaimers - I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)**

"This is a trick," Sif says, crossing her arms.

"I assure you, my lady," Loki tells her, and the weariness in his voice speaks to his credit. "This is what you have asked for."

"You went to Vanaheim to bring these flowers back to me?"

"You asked for flowers from Vanaheim," he tells her. "I went to Vanaheim. Here are flowers." He sways a bit. "I need to sit down."

 

**3\. Paul Simon - Sure Don't Feel Like Love**

Fandral gave her an amused look. "And then you pushed him down a flight of stairs."

"So what if I did?" Sif said. "He's fine. He set my tapestries on fire!"

"That was only once," Loki argued. "And it wasn't proper fire, so it hardly counts."

Volstagg snorted. "If you need help selecting food for the wedding, I am always at your service."

 

**4\. Red Hot Chili Peppers - Porcelain**

His skin is so pale next to the dark blue of the bedclothes, inscribing a long white gash down her bed. She sits down next to him, putting her hand on his hip, and watches his chest rise and fall as he sleeps, peaceful.

 

**5\. Alanis Morissette - Joining You**

She knows that it's never going to be by the time they are teenagers. She also knows how much she wants it, how much she's always going to be reaching out for it, wanting him close. She knows he hasn't worked it out, still thinks he can have everything that he wants; she's never known how he can be like that, how he can actually think that he can bend the realms to his will. She already knows about the trade-off, the raw deal, and she will not enjoy watching him learn.

 

**6\. The Dandy Warhols - All the Money or the Simple Life Honey**

"This is one thing that we need in Asgard," Sif says, her eyes shut, her hands behind her head. She stretches, sinking deeper into the soft sand.

Loki looks her up and down. The bright light of the beach does her very well, and whatever mortal got the idea for the bikini should be praised. "Yes. Yes, we do."

 

**7\. Gyakuten Meets Orchestra - The Steel Samurai**

He staggers under the weight of her armor, struggling over to the chest by the wall. "They make you wear this, Sif?"

"The trainers say that if I insist on being a warrior, I will train like one," she says, trying to mask her annoyance. 

"This is armor for someone three times your size."

"A warrior is three times my size."

Loki resists the urge to make a crack about Volstagg, even though he's just as tempting and large of a target as usual.

 

**8\. Placebo - 20th Century Boy**

She sees him across the club; it's hard to miss him. He's tall and slight, and he wears the de rigueur black like nobody else. When she gets closer, he's wearing dark green eyeliner and glitter and he should look fucking ridiculous and he looks amazing and he doesn't protest at all when she takes him home.

It's a fateful decision, for so many reasons.

 

**9\. Alanis Morissette - Not the Doctor**

She won't do this, not one more time. She won't sit and listen to what Thor has done now; she won't agree when he goes on about how everyone is against him; she won't pretend that he's not overreacting when the others poke fun. She can't do it again, can't let him hold her down like this. 

So she doesn't.

She can see in his eyes, the thing that flashes there, that it was a poor decision, that it has driven something between them, something that cannot be removed. Even after what happens, she refuses to regret it.

 

**10\. TTC - Telephone**

The first time the first telephone rings, Sif throws it across the room.

That's why it's the _first_ telephone.

"What does it want from me?" she says, holding the second one at arm's length as it rings. 

Loki takes it from her, pressing the button and holding it up to his ear. "Hello? No, it's me. Let me see if I can." Loki presses another button and holds the phone up. 

"Sif, my friend!" Thor's voice says.

"It has Thor," she hisses at Loki. "Why do you allow this thing in our home?"

Loki rubs his forehead. "We'll call you back," he tells Thor, hanging up.


End file.
